The Angel's ours
by MissAmbrose18
Summary: Dean Ambrose is Roman Reigns and Randy Ortons sub. But what happens when the Wyatt family has their eyes on Dean. Will Roman and Randy do anything to protect him, will Bray take Dean away, or will Dean give in?
1. Chapter 1

Roman, Randy and Dean (their sub) had just made it back to the locker room after another vicious attack by the Wyatt Family.

Roman and Randy had passed out when Braun Strowman choked the hell of them after he tossed Dean around and fed him to the other Wyatts.

When they finished showering, they dressed to get ready to go to the hotel. Dean had finished first of course, wearing nothing but a large black sweatshirt (which belonged to Roman) and some skinny jeans.

Dean was obviously pouting about tonights events. He was sitting on Randys lap with his head rested on Randys shoulder. Randy was whispering comforting words to Dean. Both were waiting for Roman, who was in a bad mood because of what happened.

"Daddy Ro, I'm tired and everything hurts" wined Dean.

"It's okay baby boy, we'll be going to the hotel soon"

Roman leaned down and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek and gave Randy a peck on the lips.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Both Randy and Dean nodded and got up.

"Daddy Ro, can you carry me? asked Dean. "M'tired"

"Of course baby boy" Roman picked Dean up and Dean wrapped his arms around Romans neck and his legs around Romans waist, and rested his head on Romans shoulder.

Roman rolled most of their luggage while Randy had a few luggages. He offered to help but Roman refused.

Roman held Randy's hand and gave him a reassuring smile as he held Dean, who looked as if he was fast asleep.

As they walked towards the parking lot, they heard large footsteps behind them and slowly turned around to meet with the Wyatts.

They stared at each other. After what felt like a life time, Bray Wyatt broke the silence "He really is a beauty, isn't he, boys?" Bray said huskily, looking at the fallen asleep Ambrose.

Roman handed the unconscious Dean to Randy. Dean wined a little but melted into the older man. Bray watched carefully as Dean went from Roman to Randy.

"Randy, go to the car." Randy obeyed as he carried Dean and rolled their luggage.

"What do you want Wyatt?" Roman growled. Bray chuckled. "What makes you think I want anything?, all I wanted to do was compliment that angel of yours, Dean."

"Back off" Roman growled."If you even as much lay a hand on Dean. Your family will be the least of your concerns"

Bray chuckled once again. Making Roman furious. Roman was about to go at him when a strong arm held him back. "It's not worth it right now, let's go. Dean must be worried".

Roman nodded. They headed back to the car. Roman opened the back door of the car and kissed Dean on the forehead and whispered 'I love you baby boy', then he got into the drivers seat and turned on the car. Randy did the same thing, but before he shut the door. He heard Dean whisper "Ran?, Daddy Ran, where'd you guys go?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning, baby. Now go to back to sleep. I love you."

"Love you too" Dean said sleepily.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the people in this story. If I did, well that would be freakin' awesome! But unfortunately I do not. All I own is the plot, kinda. Storyline wise belongs to WWE. Therefore, All rights go to WWE.**

Dean had just woken up to the smell of pancakes? In their hotel room. "Hey Dean, Good morning baby" Randy said softly, as he kissed Deans forehead. "Good morning, Ran" he replied.

Randy was on his phone as he laid down next to Dean who was still under the covers. "Ran?" "Yes baby" Randy said still with eyes on his phone. "What happened to you and Ro last night? You said you'd tell me." Dammit. Randy had hoped Dean had forgotten. He didn't want to worry Dean.

" It was just when we were heading to the car last night, the Wyatt's came" Randy said " What'd they do?" Dean asked with concern in his voice. "It was just the Wyatts being the Wyatts. Trying to get into our heads" Dean just nodded. Randy felt bad, it wasn't a whole lie part of it was true. He just didn't want this to worry Dean.

"Alright, lazy pants let's get out of bed" Randy said."Rannnnnnn, I don't feel like it" Dean whined "C'mon Dean you don't want me to make you" Dean still refused. "Well you asked for it" Randy said playfully. Then, he began tickling Dean. Dean was laughing uncontrollably speaking between laughs."Ssssss...tttoo...ppp... Ran.. Ran..ok..ok...I'll...get...up. " You're so adorable, now come join me in the shower, then we'll eat with Ro. He went out a got breakfast."

After their conjoined shower, they dressed up and went to eat with

Roman. Dean went up to Roman and wrapped his arms around Romans neck."Hey baby boy" Roman said while he snaked his hands around Deans waist. Roman leaned down and kissed Dean on the lips. When they let go Randy came in and gave Roman a peck on the lips. Then they sat down, and began to eat their breakfast.

After Breakfast they got dressed and headed for the next town. Little did they know they were in for something big.

Notes: Short chapter, I know, I know. Sorry bout' that. And thanks for the reviews and follows ;) I didn't expect that for my first fic. It may seem like a small crowd, but there's are crowd so thank you. Leave reviews, maybe suggestions (if you want to, I ain't go force you).


	3. Chapter 3

Roman, Randy, and Dean had just gotten to the arena for Raw. They all headed to the locker room. They put their luggage down and Randy and Roman began getting ready.

"Ro, Ran I'm gonna go check the matches for tonight" Dean said " Okay baby" they both said in unison. They both gave Dean a peck on the lips before he left.

While Dean was walking to check the cards for tonight. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He felt as if he was being watched. He turned around just to make sure, he wasn't being followed or any thing.

"Angeeel, my dear sweet Angeeel" he heard someone singing. He'd know that husky voice anywhere, it was Bray Wyatt. "Bray?" Dean said, voice sounding fearful. Bray came out of the darkness, and slowly began walking towards Dean. Dean swallowed hard and slowly backed away. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Angel" Bray said as he stroked Deans hair. Dean didn't know why, but he stayed frozen in his spot. Maybe it was out of fear? Curiosity? Will? Dean was sure but staring into Brays blue eyes, they somehow made him feel comfortable? He would definitely never admit that. Because he hated Bray Wyatt, hated him so much. But what were these feelings? Deans thoughts were interrupted when...

"Get your filthy hands of our boy." Someone growled. Dean recognized that voice as Randys. Randy and Roman both came to either sides of Dean. "Don't worry boys, I wasn't gonna hurt the Angel." Bray said. "But if you want to be like that." Bray said referring to Roman and Randy appearing on both sides of Dean. "Well two can play at that game." Bray said as Braun Strowman, Luke Harper, and Erick Roman appeared. Bray began laughing as him and his family disappeared into the darkness.

Roman, Randy, and Dean got back into the locker room. Roman and Randy were angry. Dean was just confused. Why was Bray calling him Angel? Why didn't Bray just ambush him when he saw him? Dean had all these questions. He wanted to ask Roman and Randy, although he doubts they would know anything.

He decided to give it a go anyway "Ro, Ran, why was Bray talking to me that way" Roman and Randy both looked at each other. Roman spoke "Dean look, we're not sure what Bray wants. But we have a feeling it has to do with you" Dean looked at Roman with wide eyes. Dean didn't want to be a target. Let alone Bray Wyatts target. "Why would you say that? Why does it have anything to do with me? Dean asked panicking.

"Dean, the other night, the Wyatts came up to us and Bray started blabbing on how you're an angel and shit." Roman said. Dean immediately looked at Randy with hurt in his eyes. Randy knew he had messed up. "Randy" Dean said hurt clearly in his voice. Shit. Dean only ever called Randy by his full name when he was really upset. "You said, 'it was just the Wyatts being the Wyatts'" Dean said looking into the eyes of Randy. "Dean I-" Randy tried.

"Why would you lie to me, Randy?" Dean said, tears threatening to fall. "Dean I-I didn't want to worry you" Randy said, guilt in his voice. "Randy, you could of just told me the truth, this whole fuckin' thing could have been avoided"

"Dean baby, Randy was just trying to protect you." Roman tried to help his fellow lover out. "Protect me?" Dean chuckled coldly "You could have at least warned me." Dean said. "You both know I have issues with trusting people and you go ahead and do this. Y'know what, I have to clear my head and getting ready for my match." With that, Dean stormed out of the locker room.

Tonight, Dean was going against

Erick Rowan. The Wyatts were without a doubt going to be at ringside. So even though Dean was mad at them Roman and Randy were still gonna be at ringside.

The crowd cheered as Dean came out. Roman and Randy came out. Then, the Wyatts came out. When the Wyatts entered the ring. The Wyatts and the trio had a stare off. Most of the time Bray was staring Dean up and down smiling.

The referee was yelling saying "this is a one on one match" "c'mon guys get outta the ring." They all eventually left the ring. The Wyatts on one side of the ring and Reigns and Orton on the other.

The ref rung the bell, and the match was underway. Rowan and Ambrose immediately locked up. Rowan got the upper hand because of the strength and size difference. Rowan put Dean in the corner and drove himself into Deans stomach again and again. He eventually stopped and Dean fell to the ground gasping for air. Rowan pinned him, but Dean immediately kicked out. Rowan then suplexed him and suplexed him and suplexed him. Dean didn't know what was going on, he felt exhausted physically and mentally. Rowan pinned him again but he still kicked out. Rowan was relentless, he picked him up into a crushing bear hug. Dean whimpered. He was struggling for breathe. But he wasn't going to give up. He could hear the crowd and Roman and Randy cheering him on. Dean began fighting out, head butting Rowan until he let him go. Dean fell to his knees. He had a bit of time to recover, as Rowan was still recovering from the head butts. Dean began punching Erick. Erick went to the corner of the ring and Dean ran and elbowed him and turned it into a bulldog. The match seemed to be in Deans favor, he was about to Dirty Deed Rowan. When he felt two large arms grab him from behind. Braun Strowman. He tried fighting out but it was no use. Roman and Randy entered the ring. They fought them off and Braun let go of Dean. Dean rolled out of the ring. The rest of the Wyatts went into the ring.

Dean then heard no more noise. Just the booings of the crowd. He weakly crawled back into the ring. He saw Roman and Randy on the floor of the ring. He heard laughing from Luke Harper, he looked up and Luke picked him up and power bombed him. Nearly driving his head straight through the mat. Then, Braun Strowman picked him up and put him in that signature unbearable bear hug of his. It wasn't long before he passed out. Braun dropped him.

Bray then picked up an unconscious Ambrose bridal style and kissed him on the head. Bray lead the way and the rest of the Wyatts followed behind him as the Wyatts theme song was playing.


End file.
